Haunted
by StealingSetoKaiba
Summary: Benaiah's just a scared teenage girl. Can the spirit detectives save her? Can Yusuke keep their bond? Or will it be too late?
1. Prologue: Save Me

_Benaiah's just a scared teenage girl. Can the spirit detectives save her? Can Yusuke keep their bond? Or will it be too late?_

**Haunted**

**The Prologue: Save Me…**

**By Aurora S.S**

_Long, lost words whisper slowly to me,  
Still can't find what keeps me here.  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside,  
I know you're still there..._

_Watching me, wanting me,_

_I can feel you pull me down._

_Fearing you, loving you._

_I won't let you pull me down..._

_Hunting you I can smell you... Alive.  
Your heart pounding in my head..._

_Watching me, wanting me,  
I can feel you pull me down.  
Saving me, raping me.  
I won't let you pull me down..._

Haunted: By Evanescence.

The girl sat in her room, in the darkest corner, shaking horribly, tears running down her face 'someone save me…please… just someone save me'

Many miles away, her plea was heard.

"Yusuke, you and the other detective's must rescue this girl" said Koenma, holding out a picture, of a girl with bright green eyes, and short spiky black hair. Her skin was fairly pale, and she looked frightened in the picture.

"Her name is Benaiah. We have news that she is going to be attacked by demons very soon. Although we do not know why yet…" He then handed Yusuke the address "Go, and hurry, I'm afraid there isn't much time"

Yusuke nodded, and left, the others following.

They went most of the way in the portal, and traveled the rest of the way by foot.

'**SLAM'**

The girl, now identified as Benaiah, looked up in fright as she heard the door, whispering "daddy's home" to herself.

She looked up as her door opened, the drunken man who was supposedly her father stumbled in. "Hey honey… Daddy needs you tonight" He then got a sick grin before someone walked in and hit him over the head.

"Hello Miss. I am Mareo, I heard some loud noises and thought you might need some help"

She squeaked and pushed herself further into her corner.

"Please Miss, I only wish to help you" he said softly, walking towards her and taking her hands, pulling her to her feet.

The girl looked into his eyes "Wh...What are you doing?" she asked, a fearful tone to her voice.

"Only a little more than your father has ever done" The look in Mareo's eyes had changed to a cold one, as he shoved her down onto her bed, and straddled her hips. In very little time, he had her tied down, and pulled her shirt off, grinning. "You're mine now little one" he murmured, gently running his hands along her stomach.

She had frozen in fear, unreacting. "React onna! God dammit!" He slapped her, and a single tear fell. Mareo growled, and ripped off her pants, throwing them across the room. He then bent down and licked just above the elastic of her underwear. He was so busy in his pleasure, that he didn't notice Yusuke sneak up on him, until he was thrown across the room.

While the others tool care of Mareo, Yusuke untied Benaiah, and gently held her to his chest "It's ok Benaiah, We'll take care of you" he rocked back and forwards, trying to get her to react a little. She just snuggled into him, and fell unconscious, something about his voice made her trust him.

"Is she okay?"

Kurama's voice cut through the now silent room.

"I think so…" murmured Yusuke, and gently put her gown on her. "Let's take her to the temple, and let her get some rest"

"I didn't know you could be so nice Urameshi" said Kuwa (I refuse to keep typing out his whole name)

"Oh shut up Kuwabura" said Yusuke, softly as not to wake the sleeping girl in his arms. He seemed to have instantly bonded with her, although he wasn't sure why or how.

They all went back to the temple, except Kurama went to tell Koenma they had succeeded.

Yusuke gently lay the girl down on the bed he was told to put her in, and pulled the covers up to her chin.

"Sleep well" he said softly before leaving the room.

I DON'T own YYH.

I hope you liked the prologue to my fic. I don't know if there will be a pairing, but I need them to bond for the fic to work. Please review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 1: Where am I! Why… and What?

_Benaiah's just a scared teenage girl. Can the spirit detectives save her? Can Yusuke keep their bond? Or will it be too late?_

**Haunted**

**Chapter 1: Where am I! Why… and What?**

**By Aurora S.S**

_Long, lost words whisper slowly to me,  
still can't find what keeps me here.  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside,  
I know you're still there..._

_Watching me, wanting me,  
I can feel you pull me down.  
Fearing you, loving you.  
I won't let you pull me down..._

_Hunting you I can smell you... Alive.  
Your heart pounding in my head..._

_Watching me, wanting me,  
I can feel you pull me down.  
Saving me, raping me.  
I won't let you pull me down..._

Haunted: By Evanescence.

Benaiah moaned softly and slowly opened her eyes, which widened when she saw she wasn't in her room.

Suddenly it hit her, she remembered what had happened, and that's why she was taken away… But where was here? And why did they help her now? What for? What was in it for them?

She slowly sat up, and pushed herself into the corner the bed was situated in. She curled up tightly, wondering if this had been a dream, or if it was really happening.

'_Click_'

"Oh, you're awake"

Came a soft voice to her ears, she looked up. It was the red head, his hair came past his shoulders, and he had sparkling emerald green eyes. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked softly, in his beautiful voice. But his voice didn't intrigue her… the only one she wanted to talk to was the one that had held her.

She squeaked, and curled up again "Miss Benaiah, I am Kurama… I am going to get Yusuke for you… he is the one you saw last night." Kurama then exited the room.

She sighed softly, glad he left… the presence of people made her uneasy. Unless it was of course the one who held her… last night as Kurama had said… Yusuke…

Suddenly the door clicked open again, and in came whom she now assumed to be Yusuke. "Hey… are you okay? Kurama said you wouldn't talk to him" She shook her head, slight fear still in her eyes.

Yusuke came over and sat down by her side on the bed "You're safe here… You really are… We'll take care of you" She looked at him, uneasy, but slowly leant into him, saying softly, in a silky voice "Okay… I trust you Yusuke-san"

He gently pulled her into a hug "Kurama told you my name did he? It's nice to meet you Benaiah" he said to her softly, not wanting to break the atmosphere "Yes, Kurama-san told me your name. It's nice to meet you too Yusuke-san" she replied, just as softly "As nice as it is of you, you don't have to call me Yusuke-san" He said, a smile on his face "I couldn't not" she said, looking up at him with wide-eyed "Well, if you have to put something on the end of my name, at least make it kun." "Okay Yusuke-kun"

He smiled and kissed her forehead. She blinked, but knew he wouldn't do what Mareo had tried… just somehow she knew…

"Hey Benaiah? Would you like to come downstairs to meet the rest of us?"

"Um. Sure Yusuke-kun… that would be nice… as long as you stay with me"

"I'll stay with you the whole time" He said, smiling to reassure her. He then stood, and carefully helped her off the bed. She took his hand in hers, and he smiled again at her antics.

"C'mon, they wanna meet you" He said, leading her out of the room, noticing her grip tightening a little.

She followed him, scared, but trusting him to keep her safe. She didn't know what, but something drew her to him. She knew somehow that she could trust him, and he would keep her safe.

After a few minutes of silence, the reached the lounge room.

"Ahh. I see she's come out" Said Kurama, smiling at her. She gave him a small smile back, looking a little nervous "Sorry for not talking to you earlier Kurama-san" she apologized. "It is fine, I understand that you were scared" he said, the pleasant smile still on his face. His eyes noticing her hand was still linked to Yusuke's.

"This is Kuwabura" Said Yusuke, pointing towards a tall carrot top, with what seemed to be beady black eyes. "Kazuma Kuwabura, pleasure to meet you Benaiah" He said, surprising the others as he didn't do his usual 'pretty lady' act.

"It is a pleasure to meet you too Kazuma-san" she replied softly, a small smile on her face.

"And this is Hiei" He said, pointing to the shortest of the lot, wearing all black. He had black spiky hair, with a white starburst, and brilliant crimson eyes which opened as he was pointed at.

"Hn." Was his introductory line.

"Nice to meet you Hiei-san" she said softly, giving him a small smile, sure that it wouldn't be returned, and indeed, she was right, it wasn't.

Her hand tightened around Yusuke's, and he gently squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"Benaiah… You don't know why you are here, do you?" asked Kurama.

"Well… no, but I think I know what it may have something to do with."

"Okay. Well… we are Spirit Detectives… for Koenma" he explained, not going into to much detail. "And earlier Koenma found out that you would be attacked by a demon. That demon was Mareo… You are lucky, we just got there in time. Do you have any idea why Mareo was after you?"

"It could be because of a gem I own" she said softly…

"Where is this gem? Is it still at your house?" He asked, sounding a little panicked.

"No. Its right here" she said softly, gently putting her hand in between her breasts and pushing down…..

I DON'T own YYH.

Here is Chapter one. Too short for my liking, so I promise the rest of my chapters will be longer. At least you got the prologue and Chappie 1 in one go. Review please, and let me know what you think.


End file.
